


Love and Marriage

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Series: Seven/T'Pol [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Kinktober, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Trektober 2020, Tribadism, Vulcan Language Dictionary, a little fluff, we need more of this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Seven of Nine and T'Pol Tucker, the great-granddaughter of Charles "Trip" Tucker III and T'Pol of Enterprise, were friends before Annika Hansen and her parents left. T'Pol, named after her great-grandmother, had a small crush on her friend.  When they met up again, she bonded with Seven both physically and psychically.  Now she has to convince her mate that they are mates.
Relationships: Seven of Nine/T'Pol
Series: Seven/T'Pol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982398
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Love and Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Trektober Challenge, Day 22.  
> Plot Prompts Day 22: Secretly Dating  
> Trek Prompts Day 22: Telepathy  
> Sexy Prompts Day 22: Friends with Benefits.
> 
> https://trektober-challenge.tumblr.com/post/628886461333258240/trektober-2020
> 
> If you're looking for prompts, try that out.
> 
> Too many pictures and no stories of these two out there that I could find. Enjoy.

Seven of Nine sat in the mess all sipping on some of Neelix’s soup d'jour. She had heard Mister Paris say that he changes that every day. Though she figured that was just him trying to make a joke. He likes to do that frequently. However, today, she found the flavor of the soup d’jour pleasant. Sitting across from her was Voyager’s chief science officer, Lieutenant T’Pol Tucker. Except for her black hair, she looked like the spitting image of her great-grandmother, Commander T’Pol of Enterprise. She had explained that sometimes Vulcan DNA did cause descendants to look similar to their ancestors. T’Pol’s great-grandmother looked very similar to T’Pol according to public records. Again, Mister Paris made the joke that they decided to use the same actor to play all three characters, but no one laughed at that one either.

What many don’t know is that Seven and T’Pol were bonded and had been for a year. It had happened when the Borg Cube’s vinculum had been attacked by a pathogen that caused Seven to exhibit multiple personalities. T’Pol wished very much to help Seven, who had been her friend in childhood before her family had left on their mission to study the Borg. So she felt it was her duty to save her friend. She had mind-melded with Seven and not only pulled her out of her mind, but tied her katra to Seven’s. It was… accidental, but T’Pol did not break it. Neither did Seven. T’Pol was pleased with Seven’s decision, and it actually made Seven… happy.

T’Pol used their bond to help find Seven when she was kidnapped and forced to fight in an arena a few weeks ago. And in a few weeks from now, T’Pol will go through Pon Farr. She had discussed this before, and Seven was more than willing to assist her friend. It was a pact made after Voyager had found Seven’s downed ship, the Raven. They were prepared for the event and were able to gain assistance from the Doctor and Commander Tuvok for when the event occurred. But for now they enjoyed each other’s company whenever they could.

At the moment, the two were having a conversation that no one around them heard. It was all through their bond, so it was in their mind. T’Pol asked, ‘How is your soup?’

Seven chewed on a piece of potato and replied, ‘It’s flavor is pleasant. How is your plomeek?’

T’Pol sipped her soup and replied, ‘It is decent. I was able to book us some time in the holodeck later.’

Seven looked up at her, raising her ocular implant, and said, ‘I didn’t know you liked the holodeck. I thought vulcans preferred solitude.’

T’Pol tilted her head, her lips quirking just a bit, as she responded, ‘I’m fully half human. There are some things I do enjoy, Seven. I can be vulcan and still explore my human side. One of the reasons I will not try to attain Kohlinar. I can suppress my emotions to not let them control me, but I don’t mind exploring them as well.’

Seven smirked a bit at that. ‘Very well. I shall enjoy whatever you choose for us.’

Soon Lieutenant Tom Paris and Ensign Harry Kim came up next to the two. Harry asked, “Mind if we sit with you?”

T’Pol looked at Seven and asked, ‘What do you think?’

Seven looked from her to them and said, “You may.”

They smiled and sat down, Harry next to Seven and Tom next to T’Pol.

Tom leaned over and asked, “Can you settle a bet between me and B’Elanna?”

Seven looked at Tom and frowned. “Why are you two betting on my relationship with Lieutenant Tucker?”

Tom looked a bit embarrassed and sat back. “Well we’re trying to quantify it to understand how to handle dealing with the two of you in the future.”

T’Pol looked at Tom and said, “Many vulcan relationships are private. My great-grandmother’s friendship with Hoshi Sato was silent for years. Some on the ship thought they were in a romantic relationship. They also thought she was in a relationship with the alpha shift science officer, T’Ling. That one was true, but none on the Enterprise knew except for the captain and chief medical officer. So as I said, our relationship outside of work is none of your business.”

Tom pouted as he started eating his meal. Harry Kim smiled and said, “See Tom. I tried to warn you.”

T’Pol gave them a slight smirk. It was so small, it went unnoticed by the two men, but Seven noticed. She asked, ‘Are you sure you do not wish to indulge him?’

T’Pol took a sip of her soup as she responded, ‘No, Seven. Tom is incorrigible.’ She paused then added, ‘When I was in engineering, B’Elanna warned me. She didn’t care one way or the other but decided to indulge Tom in his quest. I decided not to indulge him.’

Seven tilted her head as if nodding. Tom and Harry were talking with each other about the day’s activities and didn’t notice Seven’s nod.

Neelix walked up after a couple moments and said, “Lieutenant Tucker, I was able to help rearrange things like you asked.”

T’Pol looked up at Neelix and nodded. “Thank you Mister Neelix. I… appreciate your efforts.”

Seven, Harry, and Tom looked at T’Pol confused as Neelix walked away. Tom smiled and said, “This sounds like it could be good.”

T’Pol lifted an eyebrow looking at him. “I needed Neelix as a go between to rearrange my schedule with another member of Voyager’s crew. I have been called… abrasive when making requests.”

Seven lifted her ocular implant and asked, ‘Rearrange your schedule?’

T’Pol ate more of her soup as she responded, ‘A small alteration of truth. I wished for a certain amount of time in the holodeck and Mister Neelix was able to assist. And for us.’

Seven tilted her head slightly then went back to her meal.

Tom rolled his eyes while the two talked. He went back to talking with Harry.

***

Much later, Seven walked up to the holodeck and waited for T’Pol. She walked up and despite not showing it, had a worried look on her face. Seven could feel it even though T’Pol tried pulling back from their bond. T’Pol asked, “Are you ready?”

Seven nodded. “I was pleasantly surprised Mister Neelix was so willing to keep an eye on the children for us. As well as Ensign Wildman. I am not pleased, however, that you have pulled back from our bond.”

T’Pol turned to the computer and said, “Computer activate program Tucker seven one.” She turned back to Seven and said, “I am unable to control my emotions, right now, and I do not wish to overwhelm you with them at this time.” She stepped back and moved to the door. The doors opened to them, revealing a wooden room in a beach house. 

The two women stepped inside as Seven looked around. She breathed in the scent and looked at the bed. On the bed lay a pair of blue shorts and a purple half back bikini. Seven looked around the room and then back to T’Pol as the doors closed. T’Pol had a bit of a nervous look on her face. Seven noticed it, but didn’t say anything about it. “Where are our tops?”

T’Pol walked up and said, “Seven, we have not seen each other undressed before. Vulcans understand the practicality of going without clothes at times. I felt this would be one of those. Since this program will not have any other person, real or programmed, then no one would see us if it made you feel uncomfortable.”

Seven nodded and looked at the garments again. She frowned at them then closed her eyes, reaching out for one. She picked it up and held it for a moment before opening her eyes. Seven held the shorts in her hands and looked at it. The legs were cut high on the thighs and felt soft to the touch. Seven turned her head to T’Pol and said, “Alright, I guess I shall put this on.”

T’Pol nodded with a slight smirk as she picked up the purple bikini. She unzipped her jacket immediately and Seven actually became embarrassed as T’Pol started to get undressed. She didn’t know why either. She turned from her and said, “I shall get ready in the bathroom.”

T’Pol frowned and placed a hand on Seven’s shoulder. “There should be no need for embarrassment.”

Seven nodded. “Logically you are correct. But for some reason, I cannot help myself.”

T’Pol nodded and dropped her hand as Seven rushed to the restroom. After a few minutes, Seven stepped out wearing only the blue shorts. Normally, only the borg technology on her left hand was showing. Now the patch on her right arm, a partial armored spine, a patch on the side of her upper left thigh, partially hidden by the shorts and a bit of a starburst gear surrounding her right nipple were all visible. Seven was a bit embarrassed by her body as she looked at T’Pol. T’Pol, while topless, still looked gorgeous to Seven. The purple bikini was cut low showing off her lower abdomen. She turned around and Seven could see the lower half of T’Pol’s naked bottom.

Again, Seven blushed and asked, “What would you like to do next?”

T’Pol nodded and said, “Let’s go for a walk.” Seven nodded and the two headed outside. Seven walked on the outside, close to the water, while T’Pol walked closer to the land.

They walked side by side for a while, neither touching the other, before T’Pol spoke, “May I take your hand?”

Seven reached out her left hand and took T’Pol’s. Their bond hummed to life as they walked. Despite the metal mesh still on her hand, Seven could still feel the bond. She took comfort in the feel of T’Pol’s mind brushing with hers.

After walking a bit more of a distance, T’Pol stopped, holding both of them into place. Seven turned to look at T’Pol and asked, “What is it? I can sense something is wrong.”

T’Pol nodded. She screwed up her courage and said, “I would like to ask why you do not wish to have sex with me?”

Seven frowned. “I did not think vulcans could feel pleasure during sex outside of Pon Farr.”

T’Pol shook her head. “Pon Farr is when we lose control of emotions and feel the need to procreate. Even female vulcans who decide that it would be better to have someone rather than be alone can have the same reactions. Sarek of Vulcan was able to produce a child despite it not being time for his Pon Farr. It just assists and speeds up the process.”

Seven nodded and looked down. “I also don’t want this to just be a friends with benefits arrangement, even though, at the time when I offered it, it was.”

T’Pol raised her hand up and placed it on Seven’s chin. Vulcans don’t normally use physical touch, neither with aliens nor other vulcans. They do on occasion with their own mates, but even that is rare outside of Pon Farr. However, as always, T’Pol Tucker had been difficult. She had a bit of her great-grandfather’s southern charm. She also had some of her great-grandmother’s mentality when it came to dealing with humans. And physical touch helped with humans despite her own discomfort. But Seven was different. Seven was trying to find out what it meant to be human, while having the logic of a vulcan. How could she not love the woman she had been in love with since both were young before Seven disappeared for years. She lifted Seven’s face so that her blue eyes met with T’Pol’s brown ones. She asked, “Do you think our bond is just friends with benefits?”

Seven looked at her confused. “What do you mean?”

T’Pol breathed in. As she let it out, she said, “Our bond is not friends with benefits. You may not remember this, but when I described our bond, I mentioned it was a romantic one.”

Seven sighed. “I thought you said it was like a romantic one, not an actual one.”

T’Pol nodded and replied, “I may have. If I did, I apologize, but that has not changed my feelings for you. They have not changed in the time we were apart. It only was exemplified when I discovered you were Annikah Hansen. Yes I know you are Seven of Nine, but I remember my friend, Annikah.” She leaned up a bit and kissed Seven on the lips, feeling all of her emotions in that moment.

Seven looked at her and said, “I… I didn’t know.”

T’Pol nodded. “I kept that piece of information from you. I was bonded to a male vulcan when I was seven. However, he was killed by Borg who had been affected by the Hugh virus a year before Voyager left. Therefore, I never consummated our love. This will be my first Pon Farr and I am very happy it is you. Happiness is an emotion, I understand that, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get happy.”

Seven breathed and let it out slowly as she asked, “What about keeping our relationship a secret?”

T’Pol nodded and let the side of her lips quick up into a slight smile, “I was never ashamed of our relationship. I only kept it secret for you. If you have no objections, we can spend more off time together and let the crew think what they wish.”

Seven closed her eyes, processing all the information. She opened her eyes, and there was a fire behind her crystal blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around T’Pol’s shoulders and pulled her in close. Their naked breasts pressed against each other. T’Pol wrapped her arms around Seven’s back and deepened the kiss. T’Pol’s senses were on overload and she was actually enjoying every moment of it. Seven pulled back and asked, “Why the choice in garment?”

T’Pol breathed in and said, “I needed to know who would take the lead in our relationship. The top if you will. Choosing the shorts told me you would be the top. When my Pon Farr hits, I will want you to take me. You will be the one to please all my needs and I will need you.”

Seven nodded and said, “I understand. Shall we consummate our love in the hut you created for us?” T’Pol nodded and the two walked back, holding hands as they did. Again, Seven walked along the coast while T’Pol walked the sand.

Back in the villa, Seven pulled T’Pol close again and kissed her deeply. She slid her left hand across T’Pol’s stomach, sliding the slightly cooler metal hand over her belly and to her right arm. She slid her hand down a bit, but T’Pol brought her hand up quickly and slid her two fingers against Seven’s. The two connected both physically and telepathically. T’Pol moaned at this. Seven was taking the lead and T’Pol loved it. Seven pulled back, smiling at her before sliding both hands under T’Pol’s rear, lifting her up a bit. T’Pol jumped up and wrapped her legs around Seven. Though T’Pol would be stronger than a normal human, the gravity on Vulcan and the harsher climate helping to make vulcans naturally denser, Seven had been Borg, causing her to be just as strong, if not a little stronger, than vulcans. The two crashed their lips together as Seven was able to carry her over to the bed and laid T’Pol on the bed, almost crashing on top of her. The entire time, the two never broke their lip lock.

Seven pulled back and smiled. It was a real smile that she couldn’t control. Mostly because her body was heated, pressed against another heated body. That body belonging to someone she loved. She said, “I still have knowledge of Species 3259. Some of this knowledge is considered irrelevant by the Borg. But I find it helpful in this situation.” She then leaned up and kissed T’Pol’s left ear, sucking on the tip, causing her to moan. She leaned down and kissed her on the lips before moving to suck on the tip of the other ear. T’Pol did her best to control her body and enjoyed the sensations she was feeling. Seven then kissed down T’Pol’s cheek and nibbled her lower right jaw before she started licking and kissing down her body. While nibbling her lower chin, Seven rubbed her breasts against T’Pol’s getting sensations from the actions. Seven then brought up T’Pol’s left hand to her breast before leaning down and sucking her index and middle fingers causing T’Pol’s brain to explode in sensation. She switched hands and sucked the index and middle fingers on her right hand.

T’Pol cried out, “T’hy’la!” Her head lifted off the bed a bit, as she enjoyed the sensations she was feeling.

Seven looked up at her and smiled wide. “Du nash-veh ashaya, t’hy’la.” She then started kissing down T’Pol’s body. She got to her belly button and licked it causing T’Pol to moan again. Seven slid down, grabbed the sides of her bikini pulling them off and sat back. She picked up both of T’Pol’s legs and held them by her knees. She leaned left and sucked on the inside of her knee. She then pulled back and did the same to her right knee.

T’Pol moaned again and then said, “Nem-tor nash-veh!”

Seven smiled as she kissed the inside of T’Pol’s legs. Though vulcans didn’t have as many erogenous zones as humans, she was enjoying what Seven was doing. She looked down to watch her as she moved. T’Pol moaned as Seven blew out a breath of air on her kashten-ur. Seven took a moment to admire it before she leaned down and started licking up and down. T’Pol moaned loudly and placed her hands on the back of Seven's head. Her hips rotated to meet Seven’s lick. She arched her back, her head pointing towards the headboard of the bed they were on. T’Pol tried to cry out, but she couldn’t at the moment. She slid her right hand down, and Seven felt what her love needed. She slid her Borg mesh hand up and grabbed hold, intertwining their fingers and held tight. Seven brought up her right hand and slid two fingers inside of T’Pol. T’Pol sat up letting out a loud moan that sounded almost like a screech. She was so close. Seven saw her ko-lok, the vulcan equivalent of a clitoris, but rather than sticking out, it was a patch of skin located above the labia that was highly sensitive. She leaned down and sucked it into her mouth.

T’Pol cried out, “KHRASAYA NASH-VEH!” She tilted her head down looking at Seven. Seven moved her mouth over T’Pol’s hole. Her blue eyes looked up into T’Pol’s brown ones as T’Pol came in Seven’s mouth. When she came down, she fell back on the bed and was breathing hard. She had finally released after holding it in for two years. She had wanted this ever since she had discovered Seven of Nine was her friend, Annikah Hansen, the girl she loved since they were kids.

Seven kept contact as she slid up T’Pol’s body and kissed her, sharing with her the juices she had on her lips. TPol enjoyed her own flavor and loved Seven on top of her. However she rolled over so that she was on top of her love and sat back.

Seven sat up and smiled. “How do you want to do this?”

T’Pol smiled as she leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed down her cheek and nibbled her lower jaw. She wanted to get to her destination quickly, sharing her joy with Seven, but she wanted Seven to feel as good as she did. She wanted her to have a build up like she did. She moved down Seven’s body and kissed and licked as she went down. She moved down to Seven’s breasts and licked and sucked her nipples. Seven moaned in delight, her body squirming a bit. T’Pol alternated between left and right, sucking and nibbling, before she made her way down, licking and kissing as she went. She licked Seven’s navel before pulling back. She loved the look of ecstasy on her t’hy’la.

She treated Seven’s legs like Seven had treated her own. Seven moaned and tried to keep still, but she wanted her to get to her heated center. Finally, T’Pol took a long lick of Seven’s pussy and Seven moaned loudly. T’Pol wanted her fill, so she started licking like crazy. Seven thrashed about on the bed, grabbing T’Pol’s head trying to push her in, and moaned with joy. T’Pol took Seven’s clit into her mouth and gently bit down, sucking it into her mouth, before bringing two fingers up and slid them in and out. She curved her fingers and found a soft spongy area and flicked it. Seven cried out, “I’M CUMMING!” T’Pol moved her head down to Seven’s pussy, looked up at Seven, who at that moment looked down at her, their eyes and souls connecting again, and caught all of Seven’s juices as she ejactulated. Seven laid back and was breathing heavily.

T’Pol slid up Seven’s body and kissed her deeply, sharing the juices still on her lips with Seven. After a moment or two, catching her breath, Seven flipped them over again and kissed T’Pol. She said, “Wrap your legs around me.”

T’Pol nodded and did so. She asked, “Where did you learn to do this?”

Seven slid down a little making sure her pussy sat on top of T’Pol’s keshtan-ur, and began sliding up and down, humping her. Seven’s clit slid against T’Pol’s ko-lok practically grinding it causing pleasurable sensations in both women. Seven said, “The Borg download all data. Even that of pornographic nature. Though they don’t use it, it is there.”

T’Pol kissed Seven and said, “Bath’pa. The Borg have downloaded all porn for when their drones get released.”

Seven lept humping and grunted a bit. “I think you are losing control of your emotions again.”

T’Pol nodded. “Of course. We are in the middle of guv-tvi-rivak. I am focused on our pleasures of the flesh.”

Seven smiled a bit as she continued tribbing. She was breathing hard, but both of them were drawing closer and closer to orgasm. Seven was kissing T’Pol deeply and then slid her arms under T’Pol’s back pulling her closer, rubbing their tits together. T’Pol lifted her hand up as best she could and placed it on the side of Seven’s head. She said, “Nahp, hif-bi tu throks.” With that, she mind melded with Seven. The two were so close, their orgasms rose at the same time. Seven looked into T’Pol’s eyes and at that moment, the two orgasmed, crying out at the same time. Seven slowed down and kissed T’Pol deeply.

Once Seven pulled back, she slid off T’Pol and slid up behind her. She wasn’t going to need sleep, but she needed a bit of rest. T’Pol said, “I think we should be fine for when Pon Farr hits. Though I think, either we can do our vows alone or we could ask Tuvok to wed us.” And secretly, T’Pol would like to be called T’Pol Hansen.

Seven nodded. “I think that would be acceptable.” She paused a moment then asked, “How much longer do we have?”

T’Pol lifted an eyebrow and said, “One more hour.”

Seven smiled. “Then let’s go again.” And they did.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't speak Vulcan, I used https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/ for Vulcan words
> 
> Du nash-veh ashaya, t’hy’la = You I love, soulmate
> 
> Nem-tor nash-veh = Take this one
> 
> Kashten-ur = Vagina
> 
> KHRASAYA NASH-VEH = I’m cumming (This one ejaculates)
> 
> Guv-tvi-rivak = Sexual Intercourse
> 
> Nahp, hif-bi tu throks = Your thoughts, give them to me
> 
> Gonnay Try and do Plot Prompt Day 25: Superpowers AU to rewrite Star Trek Picard. Icheb deserved better. Be prepared for insanity and Seven and T'Pol's kid.


End file.
